Stewie is Back On Track
by chachingmel123
Summary: Stewie catch's Brian being his usual douchebag self only for Brian to defend himself with Stewie lack of ambition. Words that he would soon regret.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stewie catch's Brian being his usual douchebag self only for Brian to defend himself with Stewie lack of ambition. Words that he would soon regret.

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"Honey. Vorinca. We talked about this" Stewie Griffon said, walking down the street and on his phone and in a suit, he soon heard the sound of a crying woman.

He was so over this.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Vorinca. We have gone past the stage that I will be affected by you crying" Stewie said, he walked passed a certain restaurant only to stop and retract when his mind registered who he just saw.

Brian and what looked like his latest date.

To make matters more interesting she didn't seem comfortable.

"Call you back later, Vorinca," Stewie said, hanging up before the women could say anything and then walking into the restaurant, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"Can I help you, sir?" Said, a waiter.

"Yes, a table for one" Stewie said before adding. "And I want to be near the dog"

"Right this way, sir," Said the Waiter.

Brain soon saw him and Stewie smile got bigger when he saw him visibly cringe as he was sat at the closest table near to him and his date.

"Y-You know what Brian?" His date said. "I really need to go to the bathroom" getting up.

Then she walked usually fast to the bathroom.

Stewie ordered from the menu and when the Waiter was gone, he leaned over to Brian and said. "You know she's not coming back right?"

"Y-You don't know that," Brian said.

"Brian, she ran. Everybody in this restaurant can see it and it was painful" Stewie said while waiting for his order.

And it proved true when Brian waited for a 1 hour and his date did not show up.

It was clear to everybody in the room that she had escaped out of the window.

She was in there for so long that Stewie received his meal, ate it all and paid for the bill.

Brian was depressed.

Stewie decided to cheer him up.

"You okay, their buddy?" Stewie said, walking over and sitting in Brian dates chair.

"No. I'm not alright. That was the 5th girl, who ran away from me this week. I don't know what's wrong with me this week" Brian said.

"Maybe, it's because you radiate extra douche bag this week?" Stewie said.

"...what?" Brian said, looking up.

"I mean Brian...you really let yourself go. Remember that party you dragged me to last week?" Stewie said.

"Uh-huh," Brian said, with narrow eyes.

"You were fine at first but then you got some alcohol in you and you were just terrible in there. Stewie said. "There were a lot of women at that party, that you were highly offensive towards" then he elaborated."I mean, like half the women in the whole town were there and even some celebrity's that like to show up at random parties to snap a picture for Instagram, was there." then he got out his phone and said. "Several people even recorded your meltdown and it's been viewed over a million times."

He clicked on the play button as Brian leaned in, only to cringe when he saw a drunk version of him going up to two beautiful ladies and saying. "Hey, Prostitutes. Take off your bra and let me see what's hiding underneath."

And anyone would have applauded the two women, who were dressed very reasonably, to not waste Brian right there and then.

"We're not Prostitutes" Said, one of them, willing to give the benefit of the doubt since he was clearly drunk.

"Of course, you two are." Drunk Brian said. "Why else do you both dress in skimpy outfits unless you want me to bang you? Now one of you, take out your boobs. I'll give you a 5 for each boob."

But instead of slapping him, both of them looked at him in absolute disgust before walking away.

"Hey, you get back here. You sluts!" Drunk Brian said.

"Okay, turn it off," Brian said, now he wished that his memories of that night would never return.

"The worst part is, you only saw 5 minutes of an hour-long video," Stewie said, making Brian feel embarrassed even more. "And you know that women are bound to talk to other women after a night like that. You should lie low for a while"

"Maybe your right. The moment I said my name was 'Brian Griffon' something in her eyes just changed." Brian said.

And then a hot waitress past him and his tail started wagging.

Stewie recognised what was happening and didn't like it.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, BRIAN!" Stewie said, "Can't you keep it in your pants for even a day!? You see a young, attractive woman and you lose it. You ignore everything in front of you"

"Uh-huh," Brian said, not really listening as he stared at the waitress attractive ass before saying."Excuse me, Stewie. Wait one moment" then he got up and began to walk towards her making Stewie face palmed.

However, Brain was back a minute later with a noticeable hand print on his face.

"I told you that you reek of Douchebag. How did you think that was going to go?" Stewie said, pouring himself some water.

Brian was hurt and wanting to lash out, two strikes in the same night.

Unfortunately, Stewie was in his line of fire.

"Well, at least I try to do something with my life, unlike you," Brian said.

Stewie hand froze, as he processed what Brian just said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stewie said he was just trying to look out for him only to get complete douche bag, Brian.

"Oh...it's nothing," Brian said.

"No. I want to hear it. What?" Stewie said.

"It's just that... you have no ambition," Brian said.

"Excuse me!?" Stewie said before he said. "Of course, I have ambition. Do you think my money comes from Lois and Peter? How do you think this family hasn't gone down under with what the Fat man makes every year and his antics?"

So many people, wanted Peter's head because the cops couldn't separate their personal lives from their professional lives.

Stewie had to kill, blackmail and pay off the town's people to stop the whole family from being run out-of-town by an angry mob.

"Is that it?" Brian said, unimpressed, it never crossed his mind that the reason why he could live so comfortably was because of Stewie.

How many men and woman wanted his head?

By all right's, he should be kissing Stewie's feet right now but he didn't because Stewie was still a baby.

"W-What do you mean 'is that it'!?" Stewie said. "I've done so many things in the past to count as ambition. After all, I was the one who showed Taylor Swift that she can become big just by singing about past relationships"

#Cue Cutaway gag#

Stewie had just heard a young Taylor Swift sing one of her song's, she wrote.

"So, what do you think?" Taylor said.

"You, have a great voice," Stewie said, making her squeal. "However, I didn't feel anything special from you. There are hundreds of girls who went to be a big-time singer, just like you. Now, if you want to be truly big than you need something to make you stand out from the crowd."

"Like what?" Taylor said.

"I've got it!' Stewie said, "Sing about your past relationships."

"But I've never had a boyfriend before. I spent all my time writing music and singing songs" Taylor said.

"Then just make it up until you break up with your first boyfriend," Stewie said. "And put a lot of emotion into it. Trust me."

#Big record label#

"So, what do you think?" Stewie said to the producer as they sat in the sound room.

"She's going to be huge," Said the producer.

"Did you hear that, Taylor?" Stewie said, speaking into the mike for her to hear. "You're, going to be huge."

Taylor squealed.

#End of Cutaway Gag#

"Yes, you were many things in the past but you never stuck to one thing. At least I chase after them and never stop, no matter how many girls I sleep with." Brain said, "What are you constantly chasing after? What drives you? Just look at you."

Stewie was silent.

"You are a 2-year-old baby who can speak better than any normal person can and can even build a fricken time machine," Brian said, causing Stewie to be even more silent. "You used to strive to kill Lois and take over the world. It was wrong but that was dedication. But after a couple of month's, you dropped it and the fire in you just died. You just do anything now."

Stewie was stunned.

"And look at me. I may go after girls for their hot body's but I also write as well" Brian said, "I cannot tell you how many places turn me down and yet, I'm still going. Because one day, I'm going to write a book that deserves to be popular and recognised by the intellects of the world"

Yeah, Stewie wasn't so sure about that.

Brian writing was still garbage and the only reason he won best seller was that he told people what they want to read without giving some actual advice.

Brian soon became a douchebag because of the fame rushing to his head and was later torn apart on live television.

However, Brian was making a lot of sense.

He used to be so ambitious and determined before.

What on earth happened?

Hell, at some point he had stopped trying to kill Lois and just become one with the family.

He was even protecting the family.

Even the kind of gadgets he had made had changed.

He just made whatever he felt like for the day.

Sure, he was still a bit evil but it was like he had lost his fangs.

He had lost his claws.

If he was to attempt to take over the world right now, who was there to actually stop him?

He had actually gone to the government facility once.

Then Brian saw a hot late-night jogger and said. "Sorry, Stewie got to go. Pay my bill for me"

Then the dog was off leaving him with the bill.

"Sir, your bill," Said, the manager, giving him the slip of paper.

"What the hell?" Stewie said as he looked at what Brian and his date ordered. "Could you have been even more of a pig? How was Brian going to pay for this, when I know he's flat broke?"

"So, are you paying or what?" Said, the Manager.

"Oh, yes," Stewie said, not happy that he was set back a whopping 200 hundred dollars because of Brian.

It was safe to say that when Stewie walked out he was fuming.

Sometimes he even wondered why he bothered to be a friend, to Brian.

Was it the desperation because Brian was the only one in the family who could understand him except for those one-off times?

He remembered the relationship he had with the dog was standard at the beginning and even now they had some moments, but Brian most of the time was a douchebag.

He had been so eager to be accepted by Brian that he even let Brian smoke Mushrooms when he found that he had it, this proved to be a huge mistake and he nursed him back to sanity for hours.

But he did not hear once a "Thank you" or "I'll think twice before using them again".

Brian went back to being a douchebag the very next day.

Brian was the douchebag who promised to help him at daycare but ended up turning a blind eye because the woman in charge was hot. He only turned her in because he found out she had a boyfriend and he had the gall to be self righteous as she was taken away.

Screw the nice moments they had, Stewie know he could do a lot better.

"For Christ sake, Stewie. What's to stop you from making a machine so that everybody could understand you?" Stewie said, "Why am I limiting myself to a dog who does nothing but chase after women and thinks he's above everybody else because he reads books? I can take over this whole town and make everybody bow to me. I'll get tones of friends, who are way better than him. But why stop there? This whole world could be taken over with my intellect."

He was disgusted with himself.

He could be truly great and yet, here he was disguised and letting a dog stick him with the bill.

"Well tonight, I'll have to thank Brian," Stewie said. "If it wasn't for his words, it wouldn't have woken up. I've got a lot of planning to do tomorrow. Plans that will change the world."

Both old Stewie, with his ambition and now Stewie, with his experience, combined into one.

In years to follow even after Brian was gone, the world will thank and spit on Brian Griffon's grave for what he did tonight.

And scene!

By the way, I meant no disrespect to Taylor Swift, she is an amazing singer and I was just trying to get into the spirit of Family Guy. Please review/favourite and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Family Guy

Enjoy!

Morning came and everybody was called down to eat whatever they could afford which wasn't the good stuff that contained lots of sugar in it.

Stewie sat in his baby chair right next to a depressed Brian in his usual clothing and waited for whatever was going to contaminate his bowl.

"Stewie, you're in luck" Lois said, going to the cupboard to get it."You get to try a new cereal. Cheeros Cheeros" then she poured it into his bowl.

"Cheeros, Cheeros? Great another knock-off that you brought for 2 dollars cheaper than the real thing" Stewie said, before looking at the bowl in disgust. "Look at this. The people who made this didn't even try to make the 'O's. The cereal is actually melting in my plate and turning the milk brown. Disgusting. There is no way I can eat this. I'm going to have to order fast food again."

"Hey, Stewie. Can you order take out for me too?" Brian said, "My breakfast doesn't even look edible. I'll pay you back."

He expected for Stewie to order and then forgot about the money as usual, however, Brian was in for a surprise.

Stewie acted like he didn't hear him at all.

"Urgh. It's because of you, fatso that I can't have a good breakfast every day." Stewie yelled at Peter.

"Love you to Stewie," Peter said, of course, he couldn't understand him, then the man started to eat whatever slop was in front of him like an animal.

"Urgh. He's eating like Melissa McCarthy at an all you can eat buffet" Stewie said.

#Cutaway#

"The 'All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet' is now open" Said, an employee at a food joint.

"MOVE!" Melissa McCarthy yelled, suddenly running over, anybody who was in their path was crushed by her force and weight, a lot of them were either seriously injured or dead as she made her way to the stand.

Then she terrifyingly removed all the cutler and plates before picking the stand up and devouring all the food that was forced to slide into her mouth.

"Whoa, Lady you need-" Said the employee only to be stopped by another employee.

"Dude, what are you doing? That's Melissa McCarthy. Don't you know the bigger she gets, the more hilarious she is?" Said, another employee.

Just then Melissa McCarthy grew in size and they both began to laugh.

"She's hilarious" Said, the employee who had been trying to stop her.

"Didn't I tell you?" Said, his fellow co-worker.

#End of Cutaway#

"Hey, Stewie. Are you listening?" Brian said.

Stewie finally turned to him and looked at him in surprise.

"Did you say something Brian?" Stewie said, "Did you say 'Stewie. I'm sorry for sticking you with a 200-dollar, bill last night'? How did it go with the girl you were chasing?"

His statement made Brian's eyes widened in horror, he was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he completely forgot that he left Stewie with the bill.

And did he just say 200 dollars!?

"Oh, my god, Stewie. I had no idea that it would be that much" Brian said, making Stewie note that he wasn't actually apologising for even sticking him with the bill. "I promise to pay you back"

"No need" Stewie said, surprising the dog, the baby know full well that Brian will never pay him back unless he resorted to violence on the dog.

"Wait. What?" Brian said.

"I said no need." Stewie said. "Last night was quiet an eye-opener for me. I'm not even mad about the bill."

"What? Really?" Brian said, finding it hard to believe.

"You opened my eyes to something last night that I forgot and paying for the meal was a fair trade," Stewie said.

"Are you serious?" Brian said, he didn't know what words he said last night but he was happy that Stewie was letting him off the hook and said. "Thanks."

"No problem, Buddy. Now, what were you saying about wanting Take Out as well?" Stewie said.

"Can I have some Take Out as well? 'll pay you back." Brian said, this was turning out to be an amazing day for him.

"Sure. What do you want?" Stewie said and then Brian started to open his mouth to tell him what he wanted.

He had no idea that the world was changing as he spoke.

Ch 2: Stewie runs for Mayor

"We now return to" The announcer person said on T.V. "Small Ville, but Clerk Kent is nowhere nearly as good looking as the rest"

"HEEELLPPP!" Scream Lois Lane as she fell from a tall building.

Then suddenly a blur grabbed her and flow her to safety, revealing that it was actually Clerk Kent who had giant buck teeth and a giant mole growing out of his face.

"There you go, Loi-I mean citizen," He said.

Lois' eyes scrunched up as she took in her saviour face.

"U-Ur, thanks for the help," She said, not wanting to make direct eye contact.

Clerk obvious saw this and said. "Hey, lady. My eyes are up here"

"D-Do I have to? I much prefer looking at your costume" Lois said, which wasn't really the Superman costume.

"Yes, you do. Everybody has to look me in the eye when I save them" Clerk said, "Or if you don't, I'll tell everybody you slept with your boss, last night."

She gasped in shock.

"That's right whore. X-Ray vision, bitch" He said, before yelling. "NOW LOOK ME IN THE EYE, SLUT! AND TELL ME IM PRETTY!" scaring her.

The whole family sat down to watch television, the moment that line sprouted Peter burst out laughing, his laughter was so annoying that it got on everybody's nerves very fast.

Finally, he calmed down after 2 long minutes that everybody wished they could get back.

"She slept with her boss," He said like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Yes, Peter. She did" Lois said, in a tone that told them all she had done this, a million times before.

Suddenly the News interrupted the show.

"Sorry to interrupt this special episode of Small Ville. We've just received important breaking news" Tom Tucker said, next to his partner Joyce Kinney "Mayor West has just resigned as Mayor of this town"

"What?" Most of the family said.

"Hey, turn it back. I wanted to see if Clerk would make Lois do stuff" Peter said and everybody was so used to Peter offense comments that they didn't even blink an eye.

"Quiet Peter" Lois said.

"We are now going live to the scene," Joyce Kinney said.

Then the screen switched to Mayor West addressing a crowd of reporters and looking very happy.

"I. Mayor Adam West am pleased to inform you all, that I have resigned as Mayor of this town and will no longer be running for any future election's," The crazed man said.

"Mayor West." Said, a female reporter. "What made you resign after caring for this town for 19 years?"

"We'll, it was my good old friend. Tom Cruise" The man said, making all eyes widened as he got off the platform.

Wait.

Did Mayor West know the celebrity Tom Cruise?

A short person began to walk onto the stage and everybody thought it was him, so imagine the disappointment to see it was not.

However, Brian certain recognised the person in the expensive suit, goatee and shades.

It was Stewie.

"Oh, my god" Brian said.

"Sorry, everybody. I know how disappointed you all are to find out I am not the Celebrity Tom Cruise" Said the Stewie on screen. "But I do know Tom Cruise"

The mood of the crowd lifted up a bit.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look just like Stewie?" Meg said.

"Meg, that's just ridiculous. Stewie is right here" Lois said, as they all turned to the baby.

"Can everybody just shut up!" Peter said, despite the hypocrisy in his words.

Meanwhile, Brian was looking back and forth from the Stewie sitting next to him and the Stewie on screen.

And this was live?

"My name is Tom Cruise and yes, I am better looking and have just as deep pockets as he does." The Stewie on screen said. "Me and Mayor West have been friends for years and I've always had his best interest in heart. So I could see as the years passed by that he wanted to pursue something else. So, I gave him a bunch of money and told him to go crazy with it."

"I CAN FINALLY GET THE SEAL, I ALWAYS WANTED!" Came the voice of the former Mayor.

"Yes, Adam. Treat yourself, you deserve it." The Stewie on the screen said, as the former Mayor hopped into his car and drove away.

"So, while he's gone. I was wondering if I can have a go at being Mayor to this average city run by average hardworking people" He said, his words had everybody discussing amongst themselves.

"Mister Cruise" Said, Joe Swanson who was in his police uniform. "What makes you think we'll vote for somebody who we've never heard of?"

"Yeah. He's right" Glenn Quagmire said.

"We'll you should vote for me because I'm rich and that's all that matters in our modern-day society." The Stewie on screen said, speaking a lot of sense to the crowd before saying. "Now who wants cash?"

Suddenly Sexy men and Sexy Women appeared in skimpy outfits and started raining down cash over the city hall.

Everybody immediately went to grab what they could, once they realised it was real money and it soon turned into a brawl as more people began to arrive for the cash.

Then the news was back.

"We'll there you have it," Tom Tucker said, "Mayor West has officially resigned and the town is in need of a new Mayor. Could Tom Cruise be the person for the job?"

Then both of them thought the camera wasn't recording and immediately rushed out of the seats to no doubt city hall to get that sweat green paper.

After all, nobody could resist free money, especially when it was given to you by an incredibly good-looking people.

And Brian had an enough.

"What the hell, Stewie?" Brian said, "You didn't tell me you were running for Mayor and since when have you known Mayor West for years? And how did you get people to understand you?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Brian?" Stewie said, beside him. "I was not aware I needed your permission to run for office. And how do you know that's even me? You know not all small people look like me, Brian. That's very close-minded of you"

Brian was speechless as Stewie got up and walked passed him, walking up stairs.

What Brian didn't know was that it wasn't just this town.

Every town, state and country around the world, was invaded by a Stewie's in disguise holding a mind-altering weapon in hand and making their way to the government or any important position.

Of course, there were people who could escape the ray's effects causing a brutal showdown.

If it proved too difficult, a distress signal would be activated and several more Stewies would arrive for backup.

Suddenly people nobody had even heard of, were showing up and suddenly 'best friends' with the most important power in the land or those in power were mysterious resigning and an election was announced shortly after.

Later that day, Brian went upstairs and looked into Stewie's room with narrow eyes, the baby was having tea with his favourite stuffed teddy bear, Rupert.

Stewie noticed him.

"Oh, hey. Brian" Stewie said, "Care to join me and Rupert for some tea?"

It did the trick to get the dog to leave.

"Brian, at least close the door!" Stewie said, walking to the door and close it.

The next couple of weeks, Brian watched Stewie as the election want on.

The baby would deny having anything to do with 'Tom Cruise' and Brain would stick to Stewie like glue as he wondered if the baby would give him at least a clue of what was going on.

Meanwhile, the people of Quahog quickly learnt that Tom Cruise solution of throwing money at everything made everybody happy.

However, those who wished to run against him for Mayor were mysteriously found dead several days later.

And it wasn't just in Quahog as well.

People who ran against a Stewie were found mysteriously dead several days later as well.

Of course, the Police got involved, however, the Stewie in each part of the world always had an alibi that hundreds of people could prove and the cops even confiscated all the devices used and found nothing alarming.

In the end, the trail went cold and they turned to somewhere else.

Any person after that who dared to do more than think about it running against him was found dead sometime later.

Some towns were smarter than others, so the amount of bodies varied from case to case.

Then the big result day came much faster for the people of Quohog because the elections were really fast in the town.

"And our new Mayor is..." Said, the head of the Quohog Police department, who was honoured to be chosen to read this. "... Tom Cruise"

Everybody clapped.

The 'short man' walked up to the stand and looked surprised as he was doing it, despite being the only one running for Mayor.

"I can't believe, you all voted for me. I don't know what to say" The 'short man' said, before saying "Everybody I won't let you down" and then he was given the keys to the Mayor's office and was sent off with cheers.

"Okay, Stewie. Come clean now" Brian said, as both of them stood on a side walk.

"Brian, I still have no idea what you're talking about" Stewie said. "This town might have done something good for a change. Who knows? Maybe Tom Cruise will be the leader this town needs... or he could be even worse than Mayor West. Only time will tell." then Stewie walked away leaving Brian confused because Stewie always told him, whenever he was up to something.

Maybe, Tom Cruise really wasn't Stewie after all.

Stewie had a growing smile on his face as he walked away.

He had dominated Quahog and pretty soon, he would be in charge of the entire world.

 _Now onto phase two for Quahog._

And scene!

Next chapter, Joe suddenly gets mail informing him that the new Mayor has issued a Police training day which the Mayor, himself will attend. Joe apparently impresses him so much that he offers him what he has always wanted. The ability to Walk. However, the purpose of the Police training is much darker than what everybody realises and it's already too late when Joe starts to feel that something is off. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"Joe," Bonnie Swanson said. "A letter came for you"

"IS THERE A PACKAGE?! I BEEN WAITING FOR 4 DAYS!" Joe yelled from the kitchen.

"I don't see a package," Bonnie said, walking to the living room.

"DAMN IT!" Joe said.

"Well, do you want me to read the letter out for you? It seems pretty important" Bonnie said, as she found her husband trying to reach for a bottle of honey that was just out of his reach.

Bonnie got it down for him.

"Thanks'" He said, "Now, what was this about a letter?"

"Here," She said, deciding to give it to him since he was perfectly capable of opening his own mail.

Joe took the envelope and his eyes widened when he saw the professional looking stamp on the front making him quickly opened it, his eyes skimming through the latter, with each word his eyes got wider and wider before finally smiling.

"What does it say, Joe?" Bonnie said, in a disinterested tone.

"It says here that the new Mayor has organized a Training day for Police officers! And while the Police are away, the streets of Quahog will be patrolled by trainees. These trainees will be supervised by retired Police officers. The Mayor himself will be at the Training day and will be keeping an eye out for any exceptional officers" Joe said, "Do you know what this means, Bonnie? This could be my chance to get a promotion"

Promotion?

And for the first time in a while, Bonnie actually felt something at the thought of Joe getting a promotion.

"A Promotion? Joe, that's wonderful" Bonnie said, maybe they could finally hire somebody who could take care of Joe fulltime and she can have more time to herself?

"I know!" Joe said, "And hiring trainees, that are overseen by retired Policeman? I wouldn't have thought of that. I can't believe how through our new Mayor is. I thought he was another corrupt businessman but who would have known?"

"Well, this is good for you, Joe." Bonnie said, "I want you to go out there wow him and land that Promotion. I know that you can do anything you set your mind to"

"Really? You think so?" Joe said, before saying. "There will be a lot of Officers who can walk there"

"Go for it," Bonnie said. "With the extra money, we can afford things for little Susie and can even fix up the house."

Just then a slap of concrete landed on the table near them.

"I'll fix that tomorrow," Joe said before he said. "You know what? I won't wait for tomorrow. I'll do it right now! And I will get that promotion! The Mayor will be so impressed that I would just be like how I impressed that line of children, the other day."

#Cutaway#

Suddenly Joe phone rang while he was at work.

"Excuse me. I've got to take this" he said, wheeling to somewhere quieter to hold a phone call and said. "Hello?"

"U-Ur, Joe. How important is your house?" Peter's said, nervously.

"Huh?" Joe said.

"Don't get mad but your house might or might not have caught on fire?" Peter said, before quickly saying "You see Cleveland was playing with a box of matches and I and Quagmire told him not to but he didn't listen-"

"PETER! DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD MATCH'S!" Came Cleveland voice in the background.

"DAMN IT PETER!" Joe said, the only reason why he let Peter into the house because he thought Cleveland and Quagmire would keep him in line, he suddenly dropping his phone and began to wheel to the nearest exit.

He had to get to his house right now because there was a lot of important documents in that house.

He passed all his co-worker and forced his way out the door and swerved down the sidewalk.

"This is taking too long, I have to go by road!" He said, before using his body to make his wheelchair jump for a split second before landing onto the road.

He was like lightning as swerving around cars, however, he soon came to a gap that was not big enough for his wheelchair and placed his weight on his right side, his wheelchair began to dip to his right.

"Come on!" He said, as he got lower and lower, the gap was fast approaching.

His wheelchair dipped just low enough, just in time to make him look impressive as he passed through the gap just by a hair breath before putting his right hand out and grabbing the pole closing in on him, in front of him.

He used the pole to swing himself to another street.

A line of children just happened to see him do all of this.

"Cool!" one of the said.

"That was amazing!" Another said.

"See children" The adult in the group said. "You shouldn't pick on crippled people because they might secretly be a ninja and kick your ass."

#End of Cutaway#

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to fix the ceiling," Joe said.

"Should I come with you in case the cement is higher up?" Bonnie said.

Silence before Joe said.

"... Maybe"

Neither of them had any idea that they were just a piece in a calculated game of chess.

Onto Phase 2.

Ch 2: Something doesn't feel right...

Bonnie dropped him off at the address he was supposed to be at.

"Bye Joe," Bonnie said, in the car.

"Bye, Bonnie," Joe said, he was dressed in his training uniform which was a white shirt, red shorts and white shoes that would no doubt get stained and he will complain about to his wife later.

Bonnie then drove away, leaving him to look at what was in front of him.

Weird.

If he didn't know any better he would have thought he was entering a factory.

However, above the entrance were the words 'Police Men Training Day' so it must be legit.

He wheeled through the double doors and any doubts vanished when he saw the lush open field, filled with every cop in Quahog in their own sportswear.

However, what Joe couldn't help but notice was the guys in white suits splitting up to enter an entrance that leads to a room.

"Joe?" Several police officers noticed him, snapping him out of it.

"Oh, hi. Fella's" Joe said,

"What are you doing here?" Said one of them.

"Don't mind me. I just wanted to have a crack at this." Joe said, before saying. "There's no rule that a handicapped person can't be here, right?"

"We'll not really," Somebody said, they all know Joe was excluded from doing real Police Work because of his disability so training should be fine.

And then he came, followed by a group of people.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Goldman's Pharmacy at 4." Said a woman in a suit.

"Didn't I tell you to leave my schedule completely open today?" Said, a 'little man' in a white shirt, expensive suit pants and shoes and shades.

"Yes, but... We really need to talk to the owner, since it is the only medication shop in the whole town" She said, how somebody could be so neglectful she would never know.

"Well, I'll meet him tomorrow. Today, I want to see what kind of outstanding Police Officers this town has" He said, those who heard him puffed up their chest.

Then he walked up the steps and sat in the stands.

"I can't believe he came!" Said, one policeman and he wasn't the only one surprised.

They were all so used to seeing Mayor West not show up or arriving half out of his mind, that they did not know how to react to one who arrived in his right mind.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" Yelled a black man in a white t-shirt and red shorts.

"Wait. Terry Crews!?" Joe said, recognising the celebrity. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the limelight for a while," Terry said. "You know... what with everything going on with me lately. You see, even a big man like me has feeling too."

"...oh," Joe said.

"NOW EVERYBODY DROP AND GIVE ME 200!" He yelled.

Everybody immediately did so, Terry immediately noticed how Joe was able to do his push up's despite not being able to use his leg's.

The new Mayor noticed him as well for his unique method of doing the exercise.

Meanwhile, the cops who have been slacking off were trying their best to make it appear like they're trying but Terry was famous for his fantastic body, he could just tell automatically that somebody wasn't putting 110% and made sure to signal them out.

"PATHETIC!" He yelled in one man's face. "Go to where I'm pointing! You will receive a memo on your file. You are to report here at 7 o'clock each evening until you can do a proper push up"

"You can't do that!" Cried the out of shape man.

"I can and will! Your Mayor gave me permission to single all those who don't take this exercise seriously or cannot do a single one." Terry said, "There is no point in paying you to do your job if you're not fit enough to do it. So, are you going to use your legs to walk or should I call security to do it for you?"

The man got up and started walking in the direction of the people in the white clothes, choosing one room out of the four and going inside.

Terry was unstoppable, he picked up more people who didn't meet his expectations, really putting pressure on those lucky enough to remain.

Those who thought they were clever in cheating their way through the push up's, were shocked to see that he had video footage and he embarrassed them by counting what he could see on screen in front of everybody, in slow motion.

The cheaters were sent to the rooms.

Terry looked at the much smaller group that remained and pulled out a stereo and started playing the classic Bleep Test and yelled. "NOW DO A SHUTTLE RUN FROM YOUR POSITION TO THE OTHER END AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I SAY SO!"

With acing arms they all ran however, Joe had to use his arms to run which was amazing since his arms should be killing him just like everybody else.

Joe didn't know it but he had gotten the attention of the New Mayor, as he used his strong arms to run from one end to another, each time a bleep happened he would pick up the pace.

Those who were knocked out were told to go to the rooms.

However, what surprised everybody was how long Joe stayed in for before he finally failed to get to one side on time.

He collapsed, feeling disappointed in himself.

"JOE SWANSON! GO TO A ROOM!" Terry said.

"Just, hold on a minute," Said, a voice that surprised everybody, Joe looked up to see he was staring up at his new Mayor.

"M-Mister Cruise!" He said.

"Joe Swanson. Right?" Tom said.

"Y-You know my name?" He said, surprised.

"Well, as the Mayor it's only natural that I look into the team, that makes this town safe." He said. "I took notice of you because, despite your limitations, you're still on the force."

"Oh...well. Even though I couldn't fiscally walk anymore, I just couldn't quite the force" Joe said, he was well aware that the job wasn't what it used to be ever since the incident. He mostly did desk work and took care of the police mascot.

He fully expected the new mayor to look down on him because of his disability, that's why he was surprised when he heard.

"Well, thank god you didn't quit. If you had quit, the force would have lost an irreplaceable member of the team" Tom said.

"Huh?" Joe said, blinking.

"Despite being more limited, I just watched you use your hands like feet. You outran most of the other police officer fiscally able to walk. You are a true inspiration to the force and to this town." Tom said.

Joe was stunned.

"T-Thank you," He said, "Nobody has ever said that to me regarding my job before."

The Mayor was a good person.

"You know what? It's not fair that such an inspiring person such as yourself can't get out there and be a cop, the town need's." Tom said, before saying the words that would shock him to his core. "How about I restore your legs for you?"

"Mayor... that's a very kind offer but I can't do that to you" Joe said, the new mayor was already short enough.

"Do that to me? What are you talking about?" Tom said, surprising him. "I was thinking of having you do the operation with a person who doesn't want to go to jail. A lot of small-time offenders wouldn't want prison to be on their record. Those in custody or the future custody will be given the operation as an alternative instead of going to prison."

"Mayor...that's brilliant!" Joe said, was he really going to get his leg's back?

"So, let's see what happens from here on out," Tom said. "Somebody is bound to take the option and then the operation will be scheduled."

"T-Thank you, sir. Thank you" Joe said.

"No need. I just thought I should help a fellow American" Tom said, raising Joe trust level up a notch, before saying. "Alright, you can surround me now"

And then his 'groupies' surrounded him, as he walked away.

Tomorrow was going to be hell for him.

#Hours later#

"What, really!?" Bonnie said, sounding shocked.

"Apparently the Mayor was so impressed by me that he agreed to help me regain my leg's," Joe said, "I'm going to walk again!"

He was full of nothing but praise for the New Mayor.

If felt like a weight had been lifted knowing that the New Mayor might fix the major problems of Quahog.

"That's amazing, Joe," Bonnie said, before saying. "But what about the..."

"Bonnie. I've learned my lesson" Joe said, "I was a complete jerk to you and my friends when I had my new leg's before. I won't happen again."

However, he didn't really learn from it, Bonnie just shot him into submission.

*beep*

Just then Joe got a text and when he looked at it, his eyes lit up.

"The date has been decided!" Joe said he was excited to walk again and be a true member of the police department.

However, even though he was going to walk, it won't change the fact that he had baby feet.

He then started texting.

"Who are you texting?" Bonnie said.

"The guys." Joe said, "I want them each to have a shotgun, in case I go full blow jerk again"

"Joe, should I bring a shotgun as well?" Bonnie said.

"NO!" Joe said, making her look at him. "I-I mean just bring a knife, it much easier than carrying something so heavy."

"I'll buy an extra special knife, then," Bonnie said, before saying. "Oh, I know. I'll get one tomorrow since we need to get your special adult baby diapers because we're all out"

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL THEM MAN PANTS! BONNIE!" He yelled.

#2 weeks later#

"Thank you, guys and your weapons, for being here," Joe said in his wheelchair, while in front of some white door belonging to the hospital.

It was understandable that people walking past them, pressed against the wall as soon as they saw the weapon's, in fact they thought, this was a hostage situation and the police were on their way.

"Joe. We wouldn't miss this for the world" Cleveland Brown said before saying. "Oh, and also. I had nothing else better to do"

"And if you go full blow Jerk again, we can always shoot you," Quagmire said.

"Or I can stab you," Bonnie said, making a stabbing motion with her new fancy knife.

"Can we shoot and stab him, now?" Peter said.

"No, Peter. We shoot and stab him when we know he's no longer our friend" Cleveland said.

Then the doctor came in and said. "Joe Swanson?"

Then the doctor saw the weapons and put his hands up in surrender.

"Here," Joe said, before saying. "Don't mind them, they are just my friends and wife, here to support me'

The doctor looked at them all like they were insane, but if he could escape...

He quickly turned around and walked back into the room, Joe followed afterwards.

Joe was immediately in a standard hospital room and two guys helped him onto an operating table.

Then Joe noticed something weird.

"Um, doctor. Where is the person, I'm supposed to be transplanting with?" Joe said, the last time he did this, he could see the other person.

"Oh... We were just making sure he was ready. We'll bring him in right away" The doctor said and Joe thought the doctor sounded a bit strange. "But in the meantime, relax to the sound of running water" he got out a little remote and quiet sound filled the room, then all three of them walked out.

All three of them.

Was the patient a large male that required three people? Joe wondered, there was no other reason for all three of them to walk out.

Then Joe found himself relaxing under the lull of running water.

He didn't even realise, that he had been listening and relaxing for a really long time, the doctor and the assistance should have been back by now.

Breathe in.

Breath out.

The sound of the sudden voice did not shock himself since it was so soothing and calm.

Wait.

Perhaps, it was his sudden years of being a police officer, that made him realise that something was terribly wrong here and snapped out of it, however when he came to, he found that he couldn't move and his mouth had been duct taped shut.

"Master was right. You are mentally stronger than the others" A voice said next to him which Joe recognised as the Doctor.

Alarm bells were going off in his head as he wondered how to escape before they did what they planned to do to him.

However, who he was facing had an IQ that was off the charts and had watched a lot of escape movies recently, the whole room had been wiped clean of anything that could be used as a method to escape and he was stripped, from top to bottom, everything from his hair to his baby feet had been thoroughly patted down.

He wasn't going to escape unless the drug he was injected wore off.

Then Joe noticed that something was being put on his head and the screen was suddenly pulled towards him.

"Be calm and listen to my voice"

"Be calm and listen to my voice"

A soft voice said like it was right next to him, accompanied by the sound of calm running water.

To his horror, he couldn't even close his eyes or move his neck to turn away.

However, he won't give in.

He will escape and find out who was after him.

It would take a lo-

A thought in his mind grounded to a halt and he just stared the screen fixated.

A familiar person suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Excellent," said, a pre-recording of Stewie Griffon on screen, with his smarts he had roughly guessed how long Joe willpower will last and was correct. "Let's make some minor changes to your personality, shall we?"

#Several hours later#

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Peter said, coming to the hospital with his hair dripping wet, in fact, all of them were.

"I never know it was so fun to hang out with you guys," Bonnie said.

"Excuse me," Said, a hospital staff member, making all three of them stop and look. "You can't walk around dripping wet like that. I want to ask you all to leave"

"Oh, relax. We just came to pick up, our friend and her husband Joe Swanson" Cleveland said.

"Well, still. You guys need to wait outside." He said,

"BOO!" Quagmire said.

"Why on Earth is all of your hair wet?" Suddenly a voice said, and they all turned to the voice.

His wife and friends were stunned to see Joe, in his normal clothes.

On strong leg's.

"JOE!" They said, going to hug him only to stop.

"Wait, a minute. Are you still the guy that I married?" Bonnie said, making a stabbing motion making her realise, she was no longer holding the knife.

In fact, all of them were no longer holding their weapons.

That's right, they throw their weapons at the lake and never retrieved them.

"We'll... I don't feel douche if that wants you mean." Joe said, "Right now I'm craving a beer at the clam. I want to sit down with my best friends and tell stories and the occasional glance at the TV. Then I want to go home to pleasure my wife and be a true dad to my baby girl."

"JOE!" They all said, hugging him, with their wet hair.

"All your wet hair feels gross on my chest," Joe said, then they released him, making a puddle in the hallway.

Then he held his wife's hand, she smiled and both of them walked out together.

"I feel like where the third wheel," Peter said, Quagmire and Cleveland on his right and left.

#Mayor Office#

The new Mayor looked at a screen in front of him showing the hospital and in his hands was a sheet with all of the police officers' images and names on it.

What was most striking was that everybody but Joe had a dot beside their name.

Tom smiled and put a dot next to Joe Swanson.

Stewie, now had control of the Quahog Police force and some towns were beginning their own 'Police training'.

And scene!

Next chapter, thing's get shocking when the Police go after the real problems of the neighbourhood, which includes the Neighbourhood's own Paedophile, Herbert. However, it doesn't take long before Peter does something terrible and Joe is the one to catch him in the act. What happens next is sends waves through the neighbourhood especially the Griffon household. Review/fav and follow! 


	4. Chapter 4

[Update:29/07/2018]

I do not own Family Guy

Enjoy!

It has been a week since Joe could walk and he didn't seem to be reverting back to full-on Walking-Jerk Joe.

It was like nothing had changed, except, nobody could make paralysed jokes about him anymore, Joe seemed genuinely happy to be able to go out whenever he felt like and make some arrests.

A news reporter came around having heard that the New Mayor did something amazing for a paralysed cop.

Seeing Joe on television singing praises raised the civilian's faith, in actually having a good and sane Mayor.

And it wasn't just Joe who seemed to have something changed in his life, the whole police force seemed a lot more competent after the Police training, which was another praise.

However, nobody knows just how competent the police because it sure would have alarmed those who were allowed to do whatever they wanted for so many years.

That's what happened to Herbert, the old man every little boy who thought was weird and creepy.

When he went out for his nightly peeping at Chris.

He didn't realise he was being followed as he made his way to Chris's house under the cover of night and then illegally entered his house, years ago he had found many holes that Peter did not bother to try and patch up like Lois had asked countless times.

He made his way up the steps and into Chris room, where the boy slept peacefully and took a seat in the chair.

He watched the sleeping child for an hour, just admiring everything about him, from his fat neck to his shaggy blond hair, he gave a little hum in admiration and then when he realised it was getting bright enough for people to start getting up, he walked out of the room, walked down the steps and exited through the front door.

Peter was always told to lock the door, but he never did.

Herbert then began making his way home when he heard the sound of police cars.

However, he was convinced that he was still a harmless old man, so the police cars will pass him soon enough.

However, what he didn't expect was for the cars to make a drastic U-turn, blocking him off from all sides.

Suddenly policemen run out of them holding guns, one Asian policeman said.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

"What for?" Herbert said, "I'm just a harmless old man who just wants to take a walk."

"You're, not fooling anybody anymore, old man," Said, the Asian police officer in a cold tone. "We have you on video, you snuck into a person house and watched a 14-year-old boy while he slept. Without his knowledge or consent AND you were making sexual noises as you watched"

Herbert was stunned.

"Book him," Said, the police officer said, as Herbert was suddenly tackled to the ground and was read his rights before being handcuffed.

"T-This is so mistake," Herbert said, shocked that this was happening to him, he didn't think the police would actually come after him one day.

"There is no mistake" Said, the police officer said. "And I'm sure digging into the cameras near your home, would contribute very largely to the solid case against you. You sick freak. Have fun explaining your sexuality to the inmates in prison, especially when they have little boys of their own, because you're going to be front page news's, scum"

Then Herbert was shoved in the nearest car.

And he was in fact, on the front page the very same morning.

Ch 4: The Wrath of the competent Police

It was 9 in the morning when the Griffon household got the newspaper.

"I'll get it," Lois said, as everybody sat around the table eating breakfast.

She came back with several letters which were bills and the newspaper.

The first to notice what was on the front page was Brian.

"Oh, my god. It's Mr Herbert." Brian said, making them all looked at where he was looking only to see it too.

It was a picture of their neighbour Herbert behind bars and in big words, were the words 'Quahog's worst Paedophile, behind bars'.

Lois turned it around and exclaimed in shock. "Oh, my god. It really is Herbert. It's say's here that he's a Paedophile. Peter, did you know about this?"

"What? Of course not" Peter said, "This is an even bigger shock than seeing Elijah Kelley in Broadway."

#Cutaway#

Peter set near the stage as the theatre show 'The Wizard of Oz' began, only to immediately recognise the scary crow as he began singing.

"Oh my god. Elijah Kelley, what are you doing here?" Peter said, getting the actors attention. "I and my family loved you in Hairspray"

Surprisingly Kelley changed the words to the song, to answer him.

"We'll. I. Did a bunch of movies, that nobody really saw and couldn't reach the level of Fame as in Hairspray. So here I am"

"Oh," Peter said, making the guy stop singing. that's just sad." before saying. "But I still love you. By the way, the other guy is totally outshining you on stage. You need to step up your game."

Everywhere went silence.

"Just wanted to put that out there," Peter said.

Peter was shortly kicked out.

#End of a Cutaway#

"There must be some mistake!" Peter said, "Mr Herbert is a good man"

"Actually dad, he's a total paedophile," Meg said.

"He made me feel uncomfortable, when you left him, in charge of the house," Chris said.

"The guy is a total paedo. I became paperboy and he tried to hit on me." Stewie said, before saying. "And yes, I know that I'm sexy but he's not even the kind of old man that you can tell, was incredibly good looking when he was in his youth. His face is like a bag of flesh, it's just gross"

"See... they get it," Peter said, "He's an outstanding old man"

"Peter, that wasn't what they-" Brian began.

"Well, I'm off to work," Peter said interrupting him and getting up, taking his lunch from Lois and kissing his wife.

Then he walked out of the door and into his car to no doubt, go to the bar instead of working.

"Huh," Lois said, reading a side story. "It's say's here that Police gun down, Jason Voorhees and his son as they want on their usual killing spree. That's just sad. What are the police doing?"

"Really, sad" Brian said.

"The Police were at fault," Chris said.

"I was going to marry Jason child one day," Meg said.

Stewie looked at everybody in disbelief before saying. "F*uck this family" and going back to eating.

#With Peter#

Peter spent all day at the Clam, again, instead of going to work, there was nothing better than drinking until Lois called him, asking him where he was only to respond an hour later.

Joe texted him that he was working the night shift, so he couldn't join him and the group, in drinking again.

Cleveland and Quagmire left after an hour or so later, leaving him all alone.

Peter finally decided it was time to come home only to take on step and collapse on the floor.

However, Peter soon got himself up and made his way to the car, he was clearly too drunk to be driving and yet he managed to get himself behind the wheel.

He pressed down the accelerator at a dangerously force and the car sped off like crazy.

Innocent people screamed when they saw Peter car swerved onto the pavement heading towards them.

A group of teenage girls who were in the middle of their girl's night out were killed just like that, their screams warned the others who just happened to be taking a stroll.

Unfortunately, nobody could escape a car that was speeding towards them, Peter would crash into buildings with people still inside and hit every person on the road, killing them or badly injuring.

Peter did not even process the Police siren drawing closer to him or the sound of his friend, Joe Swanson voice asking him to pull over.

However, Peter just sped up even more.

Joe took out his gun and started shooting at Peter's tires.

The countless hours of gun practice really came in handy at that moment as he drove.

The bullet's punctured the tires and the car had no choice but to ground to a halt in a very dangerous way.

When the car finally stopped, Joe got out of the car and looked at the complete mess that was behind him.

Who was the monster that did this?

Joe slowly approached the car, he hoped his hunch wasn't correct as he walked slowly to the driver's seat with his gun firmly in his hand.

However, his gun lowered when he saw who it was.

"Peter?" He said.

He had been right.

It was Peter.

And the man was really drunk.

"Oh, hi. Joe" Peter slurped. "What are you doing here? Did you come to bang my wife as well?"

"What? No!" Joe said, "Peter, you're in your car and you just killed 15 people back there. What were you even think, getting behind the wheel when you're clearly too drunk to drive!"

"J-Just wait a minute. Joe" Peter said, opening the door only to flop down onto the street.

Peter wasn't moving.

He was unconsciousness.

Joe sighed.

"I better get him back home. This was clearly an accident" Joe said, but just as he said that he suddenly went into a trance.

"Accident or not. Unless it's self-defence or It's me. All murders go to Jail. If they don't, there is a high chance that they will murder again. How many times, has Peter been given a chance? How many has he killed in the past that you helped cover up? What are you to this city?" The voice in his head sounded like the new mayor.

"I am the Town's protector, Master." He said, in a monotone.

"That's right. You are the town's protector and friendship should never get in the way of protecting the town from somebody who is completely dangerous. So, what are you going to do with him?"

Joe suddenly snapped out of the trance and he delivered a hard kick to Peter's stomach forcing him awake.

"OW!" Peter said, clenching his stomach.

He had the worst headache.

"Peter. Griffon. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a consult, an attorney" Joe began as he got out his extra big handcuff's and twisted Peter's arm and slapped them on him.

Peter was confused, what was going on?

Why was Joe hurting him?

Why did it look like Joe was arresting him?

Joe continued to read him his right's, before forcing Peter to the back seat of his police car with a club.

"W-What's going on?" Peter said.

"What's going on Peter is that you're going to jail," Joe said, his voice harder than what Peter had ever heard. "You are far too dangerous to be let loose on the streets. Your family will be notified when we get to the station and they can prepare a lawyer for you. I am required by law to testified against you in the day of court"

Peter laughed.

He thought Joe was joking.

This must be a game.

Yes, a game.

After all, why would his longtime buddy arrest him now of all times?

He continued to think it was a game, even when he was shoved harshly into the jail cell.

He continued to think it was a game when Joe called his family to tell them Peter had been arrested for Murder.

He continued to think it was a joke when his family came in a hurry and went to find Joe.

He continued to think it was a joke when his family were panicking when Joe did not appear to do anything regarding him and just simply walked away, his eyes unusually stern.

He thought it was a joke when his wife promised that she would do something to make sure he didn't go to court.

He thought it was a joke when everybody went home including Joe.

He spent the whole night in the jail cell and woke in, still in the jail cell.

"Food," Joe said, sliding something that looked barely edible through the bars.

Peter rushed at it and said. "So, Joe. When am I getting out? We've had our fun. "

"Peter...you're really are going to court," Joe said, "15 people are dead because of you. The Police are looking into your past crimes. You are lucky the city doesn't do the death sentence. If convicted you will be behind bars for the rest of your life"

"Wait. WHAT!?" Peter said, the alcohol now out of his system. "You've got to do something, Joe! I can't go to Prison! What about my family? Can't I do some community service or something? Come on, were friends."

There was also the fact that going to court for his past crimes would mean, everybody would know what he had done in the past.

Peter had killed a lot of inmates only family over the years and those people never were told who had done it or had gotten justice but once they know, Peter would be a dead man walking in Prison.

Joe was the one thing standing people him and death.

"Peter... the fact that you think Lives are equal to community service means you don't feel a thing," Joe said, in dismay. "I hoped that you were at least remorseful but I guess not. A murder will always be a murder"

Then Joe walked away.

He ignored the shouts of his friend.

 _As far as he was concerned his friendship with Peter was over._

And scene!

Next chapter, the town is in an uproar. Both Brain and Stewie witness Lois trying and failing to convince her parents to step in to free Peter. The only one who seems to come to Peter defence is his family, Quagmire and Cleveland, the rest of the town is praising him for it. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

[Update: 30/07/2018]

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

"Please daddy," The voice of Lois Griffin said.

She was on the phone, Chris and Meg were still at school so that meant only Stewie and Brian were still in the house.

"I feel so bad for Lois. Peter can't go to prison" Brian said, "He would get maimed. Who would support the family finances?"

"Brain. Did you come into my room because you wanted me to help the Fatman?" Stewie said, with disdain.

"….well. It wouldn't hurt." Brian said, with embarrassment. "I don't understand how you can sit still and do nothing! Maybe we can go back in time and stop Peter from entering his car? This family needs him!"

"Okay, one," Stewie said, wondering why Brain decided to walk in while he was having a tea party. "I already told you that I support the family financially. What Peter makes, at the job, he's not even there most of the time, is much less than the other guys at his work which explains why he hasn't fully paid for my bike yet. After all, it's only fair that if you're not going to show up half the time, why should they pay the fat man the same as somebody who does the same job, but is there all time and doesn't mess around?"

Brian was stunned by Stewie reasonable but cold replay.

"Two," Stewie said, "If the money does run out, Lois comes from a very rich family, we'll just move in with her parents. The last time we were there, they wouldn't shut up about it. We'll be financially stable even after they die and before you know it, Lois will get remarried to a man who is half her age and much more good-looking than Peter."

"B-But he's your dad!" Brian said.

"Brian if you haven't noticed, I don't call Peter, 'Dad'. I call him 'The Fat Man'" Stewie said. "The man is a complete jerk to his own family all the time. Even when I'm being mean to Meg, it's just done quickly and then I do it a week or month later. **I have a filter**. The fat man does not. The only time we connected was when he brought my love with an Xbox and we both hated Lois together for a time. There is no love between us."

Brain was beyond stunned.

"And finally," Stewie said. "The fat man murder's people **all the time**. At least when I do it, I have a reason. What is his reason? The fat man falls on-top of people and kills them instantly from his weight alone. What about how many times he ran people over with his car? Or what about all those people who he killed every time the man had 'A bright idea'? Remember when Peter had the idea to shine a flashlight at any car that passed by?"

#Cutaway scene#

"Peter, what on earth are you doing?" Lois said, finding her husband outside at night with a flashlight.

Stewie woke up to hear the screaming and looked outside.

Again?

"Lois. I'm sick and tired of hearing car's go past our house every night" Peter said, "So I'm going to shine a light into their windshield to get them to turn around"

"Peter that is the stupidest idea, you've had in a while," Lois said, "Put down the flashlight and come to bed, now. If the noise is bothering, I have some earplug's that you can use. I use them to block out your snoring. If you shine a light through somebody windshield, somebody is going to get seriously hurt"

"Not true. Watch" Peter said, just then a car was about to pass them and Peter activated the flashlight and shone it at the person windshield.

"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Yelled a man, suddenly the car swerved and they all heard the screams of a woman and some children.

The car hit a fire hydrant and a family of four was sent flying through the nearest car window, either dying from the impact or the glass embedded into their bodies.

Silence.

"PETER GET INSIDE NOW!" Lois said.

"Sure, thing honey," Peter said, quickly.

#End of Cutaway#

"I have no reason to help him," Stewie said, "Hell, most of the town is thanking Joe for being the one to put Peter away. So, give me one good reason why I should help that pathetic excuse for a man?

Brain could not think of a response.

"That's what I thought," Stewie said, before walking out.

Ch 5: An uneasy discovery.

"Stewie. I refuse to believe that you're not feeling something about all of this" Brian said, following Stewie. "Well, if you need a reason then do it for me. I need Peter and Peter need me."

Just then Lois walked outside and from the looks of it, she was heading to Joe's house.

"Ooh. I smell drama" Stewie said, completely ignoring the dog as he rushed outside and Brain went after him.

Stewie had been right.

But what both of them did not expect was to see both Quagmire and Cleveland, in mid-walk towards Joe's house, they had stopped when they saw Lois had beat them to it.

Lois knocked on the door.

"Coming" Came the voice of Bonnie.

However, when the door opened, Lois and those who watched were shocked who they saw.

It was a sexy young woman with glossy hair.

Brain tail stuck up at the sight of her and Quagmire was already making up a reason to come over and bang her.

"Excuse me, young lady," Lois said, then she really got a look at her.

"HOLY CRAP! BONNIE!?" Lois suddenly yelled.

 _BONNIE!?_ Everybody thought, shocked.

"Hi, Lois" Came the soft voice of Bonnie Swanson.

IT REALLY WAS, HER!

Bonnie had gone through a complete make-over.

Her hair was glossy and shiny, she was not wearing the same dress she had been wearing for the 15 years, instead, she was wearing a black dress and her eyes looked like she was generally happy.

She looked incredibly good.

"Holy crap, Bonnie. You look amazing and younger!" Lois said. "Did you have plastic surgery?"

"Don't be silly Lois. Joe would never let me do something like that" Bonnie said, "Joe just booked me an appointment at the top spa in Town"

"HE WHAT!?" Lois said she know how much that place costs.

"I know. That place is crazy expensive but Joe said he got sixty per cent off because he was a cop and wanted me to go. At first, I was reluctant but Joe convinced me to treat myself. And it had been worth it." Bonnie said. "They treated me like a queen. They permed my hair, manicured my nails, detoxified my pours, fluffed my eyebrows, waxed my face, arms and legs and so much more. The best part of it is that it didn't hurt at all. When I exited the building, I was hit on by several guys and that same night, Joe really made me feel loved and special."

Lois was shocked, Bonnie looked absolutely gorgeous.

If she went to that Spa, she would look like that as well.

Unfortunately, she never bothered to go because her husband stayed at home a good portion of the time or she was bailing Peter out.

"I tell you, Lois. Joe has been a really great husband ever since he had gotten his leg's back thanks to the Mayor. He also isn't as quick to anger. He's really trying. I think he's finally found his inner peace" Bonnie said, Joe had just been the husband ever since that day.

It was like all the parts of his personality she didn't like had been magically corrected.

It was like she had just married Joe and they were honeymooning.

"Bonnie, I'm really happy for you but we have to talk about Joe," Lois said, she couldn't be distracted by Bonnie flawless skin or how good she looked in that dress.

"Joe? What's wrong with Joe!?" Bonnie said, was Joe crippled again!?

"Nothing wrong with Joe. I just want you to talk to Joe about Peter." Lois said, and Bonnie panic just died a quick and silent death. "Peter can't go to prison, forever. His family need's him. I need him"

"Wait. But didn't your husband kill 15 people?" Bonnie said.

"But it was an **accident** ," Lois said, "He was **drunk**. I'm sure you've gotten drunk before and gone behind the wheel when you weren't supposed to. You know how dangerous it is."

"Actually Lois...I really haven't" Bonnie said, surprising him. "Sure, I've thought about killing Joe numerous of time behind the wheel. But I've never gotten drunk behind a wheel. I've spent so long taking care of Joe that I've never had the freedom to do such a thing"

"Oh...well," Lois said, finding this awkward before saying. "Peter is still Joe's best friend. Our families have been friends for years. Peter has always had Joes best inter-" Bonnie gave her a look. "Fine, Peter somethings has Joe's best interest in heart and as a result, Joe comes to his rescue when Peter needs's him the most. Bonnie, you know Peter is 'special'. He needs to be surrounded by loving people who would keep him in check. For some reason, Joe doesn't seem to understand that, this time around."

Bonnie said, nothing.

"Please. Bonnie" Lois said. "I'm begging you. He won't listen to me but he might listen to you"

"Okay, Lois. I'll think about" Bonnie said, making Lois smile. "Maybe, I'll talk to Joe tonight"

"As long as you talk to him," Lois said, "That's all I ask"

"Well, bye. Lois" Bonnie said, walking back inside, leaving behind one hopeful Lois.

However, the moment she closed the door, Bonnie said. "Maybe I really will talk to Joe about Peter. They've been friends for so long. I don't want them to end like this."

Her words trigger something with her and she went into a trance-like state.

Stewie had got to her at the Spa and every female who had used their cop husband or relative to go to that Spa.

"Why should you care if their friendship ends? The whole town is thanking your husband for putting a dangerous man away. You should be proud of him." Said, the voice of the new Mayor.

"Yes, I am proud of him. Master" Bonnie said, in a monotone.

"Who needs Lois Griffin's friendship? A true friend would have called out Peter Griffin for what he did and be okay with your husbands' stance. Just because a person is 'special' does not give them the right to care little about human life. Peter Griffin is far too old not to know what he can and cannot do. And the worst part is, he keeps making the same mistakes over and over again, no matter how many people call him out on it. Does a man like that deserve to be let loose on the town?"

"No," She said.

"So, what is he to you, Bonnie?"

"Peter Griffin is a dangerous man." She said. "He must not be allowed onto the streets. My husband did the right thing."

Then she came out of her trance.

"I can't believe that woman," Bonnie said, something about her had changed. "She wants me to talk to Joe about releasing that psychopath onto the streets. She should have been asked me to make sure Peter got help while he was in Prison. The man clearly need's it."

Then she walked away off to check on her little girl.

#In the Griffins household#

"Well it looks like the problem is solved," Brian said, "Peter will be released by tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure? There is no guarantee that Joe would listen to Bonnie" Stewie said, raining on Brian parade before walking to the kitchen and pushed a chair to the counter closest to the door.

"What are you doing?" Brian said.

"Getting the rest of Lois freshly baked pie before she eats it all" Stewie said, before commenting. "I saw Lois eating it earlier. I'm surprised she managed to stop herself. I was pretty sure she was about to cry into it a second later."

Then he jumped onto the chair and took the mostly eating pie on the counter before noticing something else.

"Oh, sweet. The Coolwhip is right next to the Pie." Stewie said, before grabbing it and taking the pie with him and walking out.

Brian was about to follow him when he realized something that made the hair on his back, stand on edge.

 _Did Stewie just pronouns 'Coolwhip' without putting unnecessary emphasis on the 'H'!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Brian start's to suspect that the Stewie, that was in the house isn't the real Stewie and starts to collect information on anything odd that the Stewie in the house does however what he's doing doesn't exactly go unnoticed by the last person he wanted to notice. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Contrary to what most of the griffins believed, Peter did not appear at home the following morning, in fact they all soon woke up and found out, that what should have been no big deal had turned into a nightmare.

The police weren't planning to release him.

They planned to bury him.

"This just in. The Police department is making sure Peter Griffin does not walk" Tom Tucker said, as the whole family sat in front of the television.

"What?" Lois said.

"In what could only be called the most shocking moment in the history of Quahog" Joyce Kinney said. "The whole town celebrates as Police officer Joe Swanson turns his former best friend, Peter Griffin in. We now go to our Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa for the details"

The screen then switched to show Tricia in front of jail cell.

"I am standing here today, just in front of Peter Griffins cell in the Quahog Police station" She said, before the camera zoomed out showing the whole picture.

Joe was standing not that far from her and Peter was still behind bars and waving stupidly at the camera, however what was strange was the fact that Glenn Quagmire was beside him in his underwear.

We'll...

It wasn't that strange really.

This was Quagmire, after all.

But it was still shocking.

"Joe Swanson. You are now considered a Hero amongst the local people and there are even rumours that the Mayor himself is planning to reward you with a medal of honour" Tricia said, walking to Joe. "Would you like to tell the viewers what made you turn in your own best friend, after so many years?"

"We'll Tricia." Joe said, "I would like to first start with a humble apology to everybody in Quahog" addressing the camera. "Because of my friendship with Peter. I allowed him to get away with thing's no person should be allowed to get away with. I allowed him to hurt this Town for so many years. I do not deserve to be a Police officer. It was only because of the Mayor's kind words that I can take up the I found the courage to be a Police officer. I don't care how long it takes. I want to make up for all those years, I spent looking the other way"

His speech touched the hearts of many.

"Mr Swanson, we will hold you to you word. It's rumoured that the Mayor was quite impressed with you at Police Training day" Tricia said. "He even gave you back your ability to walk. And you've been putting them to good use. We would have lost a good officer if you had quit."

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE!" Peter said, waving at the camera which had his family sighing.

"Peter put your arms down, it's distracting" Quagmire said.

"Okay" Peter said.

"In fact, the whole Police force has been very impressive these last few days" Tricia said, addressing the camera. "The whole police force have stopped a serial killer and his serial son from killing anymore people. You have put away an old man who has been hunting this town for years and now kid's especially little boys can feel a lot safer going out in public. I also heard that the house that used to belong to the Sexual predator is being flattened and a new store will be built on top of it. And let's not forget, you put in jail, Glenn Quagmire and Peter Griffin, who are your two best friends."

And Quagmire cringed, the countless unprotected sex he had over the years had come to bite him in the ass, the police were no longer looking the other way in terms of his unpaid child support.

The banks were taking his money and assets and shearing it amongst all of his children.

But it still wasn't enough.

He was pretty sure he would be working even in his afterlife to pay off all that child support.

The police were no longer hiding his identity from the women who he slept with and knocked up without batting an eye.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he h\x received a call from his boss telling him that he was fired, apparently some of his kid's blamed his place of work for allowing him the opportunity to cause their birth because he had passed on whatever disease he had at that time onto them.

They didn't have Quagmire's body that was adapted to the disease's so some were born into a nightmare.

They were suing the airport for ignoring the fact that if he would bang every woman in sight half way across the world and pass his disease's onto them.

"Well, over the years, we have had a constantly stream of phone calls from the women Quagmire has slept with and impregnated, from all over the world." Joe said, "He owed billions in child support and yet because I was his friend, he could afford to have as much unprotected sex as he wanted and nobody would come after him because I would look the other way. I should have told him, if he didn't want those kid's then he needed to put on a condom. He wouldn't be in this mess if he did."

"Joe...how could you?" Quagmire said.

However, Joe ignored him.

"And as for Peter Griffin. We are no longer friends" Joe said.

"Wait...What!?" Peter said.

"Peter treats the world as his playground" Joe said, "He has no respect for anybody even his own friends or his own family. Miraculously, I managed to survive with having Peter Griffin as a friend for so long especially when I was crippled. Every idea Peter has an idea, people got hurt and he doesn't seem to care. I let him get away with it because he was 'Special'"

"Special?" Peter said.

"And what about now?" Tricia said.

"We'll getting my leg's back and going through that Police training has made me see the world in a new light" Joe said, "I realised that he was a man over 40. He had plenty of time to realise he couldn't treat people the way he does. Just because his brain works a bit differently than everybody else doesn't give him the right to treat those around him like they weren't people"

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Tricia said. Before turning to the camera. "It seems like this miraculous change was all due to Mayor Tom Cruise. Let's hope that the Police continue their good work"

#Griffin household#

Every member of the Griffin household eyes were open wide and their mouth's hung on the floor.

Peter wasn't coming home.

Ch 6: He hides it poorly

"BONNIE!" Lois yelled, she immediately ran to the Swanson house only to find out, Bonnie was out.

But that didn't deterrer her.

She called the woman and everybody in the house will forever remember the look on her face when Bonnie answered the phone and the woman told Lois, that they were no longer friends and even shamed her for allowing her feelings to get in the way of doing the right thing.

The tone of her voice was different from what they were all used to.

It was like a switch had gone off in Bonnie head and when Lois had tried to call back, she discovered that she had been blocked.

This wasn't a private case anymore that Peter could simply walk out of.

The whole town was aware that her husband was captured and the reason why.

If Peter does not show up for Court day, there would be public outcry.

If Peter run's, he would never be allowed to show his face in Qhuhog ever again.

"We'll. I better start packing" Stewie said, his cheerful demeanour was so off putting in the gloomy atmosphere.

Brian punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell?" Stewie said, doubling over.

"That's for being so heartless" Brian said, "You know that you can make this all go away with a simple device but you don't want to. Well then fine. If won't do it, I'll do it."

Then the dog began to go upstairs.

"BRIAN YOU D*ICK!" Stewie said, before Peter genes kicked in and he was heaving for way longer than what was deemed normal.

Brian made his way to Stewie room, he planned to use the Time machine to go back in time and stop Peter from getting into that car.

But he was in for a shock.

"It's gone!" He said, the machine that connected to the very house was gone and in its place was a mountain of toys.

Stewie finally recovered enough to meet Brian upstairs.

Brian saw him and said. "What the hell did you do to your time machine?"

"I scrapped it" Came Stewie simple reply.

"You did what!?" Brian said.

"We'll. I don't need a time machine right now and had it melted into separate parts before selling them" Stewie said, "It was some nice extra cash"

"You can't do that!" Brian said, "Build another one"

Stewie began to laugh and said. "Brian, do you know the trouble I went through to get the parts? Or how much money that thing consumed per day? Do you know how much electricity it consumes per trip? It's even more then the fat man's attics. The more I use it, the closer I am to being ruined."

"...What?" Brian said, his eyes narrowing, did Stewie just say 'Ruined' correctly? "What did you just say?"

"What?" Stewie said. "You want me to say again, how much the Time Machine was costing me?"

"No. Just the last sentence" Brian said.

Stewie looked at him like he was going crazy and repeated it again. "The, more I use it, the closer I am to being ruined."

Brian eyes went wide, so he hadn't been imagining it!

Suddenly the person beside him felt ominous.

"Brian?" Stewie said.

"E-Er. I suddenly have the need to drink out of the toilet" Brian said, quickly making a lie up.

"Gross. I don't need to know that" Stewie said, letting Brian go.

Brian tried not to appear too eager to leave as he left the room.

However, he really did have the urge to drink out of the Toilet and went to do it, all the while feeling the hairs on his back stand up.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hadn't believed that the person beside him wasn't really Stewie.

No matter, how many differences he found out.

He had followed, Stewie on Sunday and found out he wasn't doing his Sunday Yoga like usual instead he was at a fun house.

However, what really set him on edge was the fact that he hadn't seen Stewie's favourite bear, Rupet in days.

When he noticed Stewie wasn't screaming the house down looking for the bear and did not even mention the bear once, It really pushed him to start thinking that the person beside him was a stranger.

The 'Stewie' in the house, just provided the final proof he needed for him to truly realise Stewie was missing and in his place was most likely a clone or a robot.

What concerned him even more was the possibility that the thing could be evil.

Which made him have one question.

Where was the real Stewie?

"Hey, Brian" Said, the familiar voice that made him jump.

He turned to find 'Stewie' in his room but on the laptop.

However, when he saw what was on the screen, his face drained of all colour.

He had been using the Laptop last and had forgotten to hide the file he had been collecting on 'Stewie'.

'Stewie' had a front row view to the fact, he had been studying him.

"S-Stewie, what do you think of my brainstorm of my new story?" Brian said, trying to cover it up.

"New story?" 'Stewie' said.

"U-Ur, yes. It's about a boy getting replaced by a clone without anybody noticing. It's supposed to be really deep" Brian said, "You know when you Write, you take some inspiration from your surroundings"

"And you chose me?" 'Stewie' said.

"W-Well, you're the only boy I know" Brian said, "Plus, you created clones before. I was planning to ask you for some information."

'Stewie' was silent and Brian was hoping he brought it.

"Brian. Why does your voice keep cracking?" 'Stewie' suddenly said, and Brian felt the hairs on his backside stand up once again.

"U-Um, sore throat" Brian said, before coughing into his hand. "I'll be fine once I've got some water."

However, the moment he said, he realised that had been a mistake.

How can he ask for water to cure his sore throat when he had just drunk out of the toilet?

Unfortunately, 'Stewie' pick on that too.

'Stewie' did not say anything and scrolled down a page, before saying. "I'm impressed. Your research is really deep. Although you tend to drag on in places that don't matter. My creator created me as the closest to original stewie out of all the clones. It's amazing you were able to tell me and him apart"

And Brian thought that he had gotten away with it only to hear the second part and have his blood turn cold.

"Y-You really are-" Brian stuttered.

"Yes" 'Stewie' said, turning to Brian. "I am No. 74 in a long line of clones. Let's finally stop this game, Brian." then he pulled out a gun making Brian eyes widen. "Let's get to the part where I shoot you to keep you quiet and then my creator simply makes a clone of you from your corpse, so that nobody notices."

Him?

Die?

"L-Let's not be too hasty!" Brian said and to add further terror the clone was holding the gun sideways "I-I promise I won't tell anybody. Hell, I'll even help keep your secret. Let's just calm down and t-"

Then Brian struck, lunging at the gun.

However, he wasn't expecting the clone to beat his ass so soundly.

"Hey, Brian. Here's another difference. Just because I look like a baby doesn't mean I have the strength of one" The Clone said, the clone shut the door so that nobody could look as he was about to get the job down.

Brian could only stare death right in the face and close his eyes waiting for the gun shot.

However, it never came.

"There's been a change of plans, it seems" The clone said, "My creator wants to meet you"

What?

Then Brian was hit with the gun.

He blacked out.

And scene!

Next chapter, Brian wakes up in a cage in a luxurious apartment and meets No.74 'creator', the whole plot unravels and he is forced to watch as the 'Creator' kills somebody, he never thought would die in front of his eyes. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Family Guy.

Enjoy!

Brian groaned as surfaced to consciousness.

He had this really terrible headache.

It hurt to even open his eyes and he tried to stand up, only to bang his head against something solid.

"What the?" He said, and that's when he fully took in the scene around him.

He especially noticed the metal bars suddenly obstructing his view and what he could see through the gaps was a really nice room.

He tried to move forward, only to be met with resistance, the sound of chains alerted him that he was actually chained down.

And that's when it all came back to him.

He had been right that the child that had been next to him for weeks had not been the real Stewie.

However, the clone pulled a gun on him and when he tried to take it off him, he got his ass beat and he was knocked on conscious.

Where was he?

Was he at the 'Creator' house?

And then he heard the sound of a door being opened and froze.

The sound of tiny feet soon echoed in the room.

Brian tried to pretend he was still sleeping but it was no use.

"Bri. I know you're not asleep. I just watched you wake up from outside the room" Said, the voice.

Brian eyes flow right up at the family voice and nickname.

Then the sound of feet got closer and he soon saw a familiar football shaped headed, boy.

And was that...

"Rupet?" He said.

In the boy's hand was the missing teddy bear.

"I'm really impressed Brian, that you managed to find out, Rupert was gone" Said, the boy. "I just couldn't leave him behind"

"Wait...Stewie?" Brian said.

His Stewie?

"The one and only" Said, the boy.

Ch 7: Stewie Griffin, the Monster

"Wait, a minute" Brian said, understandably skeptical. "Say, Cool Whip"

"Cool Whip" Stewie said, while putting unnecessary emphasis on the 'H'

"Tell me something, only the real Stewie would know" Brian said.

"Brian. Remember when the fat man just wouldn't shut up about the song 'Bird is the Word' and drove us all crazy with it." Stewie said.

"Yeah?" Brian said.

"Me and you both snapped and found all the copies that ever existed of that song and destroyed each and everyone one of them together" Stewie said. "We both swore to never tell a single soul"

"You really are Stewie." Brian said, before wagging his tail and saying. "I thought you had been kidnapped or worse."

"Don't be ridiculous Brian. I merely put that Clone there, just to provide me an alibi for what I was really doing." Stewie said,

But before Brian could ask what that was, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Stewie said and then Brian eyes widen when a bunch of naked male models entered the room carrying dishes.

"The bone is for the dog. Leave everything else on the bed" Stewie said.

"Yes, Master" They all said, before doing so and Brian cringed as one of them walked in front of his cage, Brian had a front row seat to the guy's 'ding dong' before the guy bent down and placed the plate in front of him.

Then they all walked away and Stewie watched them.

"What?" Stewie said, as Brian gave him a certain look. "You have no right to judge me at least I don't think with my dick whenever I see somebody attractive."

And Brian decided to ignore that comment and focused on the bone.

He took it and began to nibble on it, savoring the taste.

"This is a really good" Brian said, before he had the urge to bury it so that no other dog could find it.

"It should be" Stewie said, "It was skinned from the worlds most looked after chicken."

"So, Stewie." Brian said, while licking his lips. "When are you going to let me out?" he thought Stewie was doing this so that he didn't lunge at him thinking he was a clone.

"I'll let you out when you're ready to behave after I tell you what I've been up to." Stewie said and then Stewie took out what seemed to be a roommate and pressed something.

A screen came down from the ceiling and on it was a digital map of the world, however what was strange was that there were red marks on more than half of the world and some were still popping up.

"What do you think?" Stewie said.

"I don't know what I'm looking at" Brian said. "You have to break it down for me"

"You see, Brian" Stewie began, "All those red dots you see on the screen, are the places that I've taken over."

"...What?" Brian said.

"You see, after you stuck me with the bill from that night, from all those months ago. It had been a real wakeup call" Stewie said, "I wasn't as driven as I once was. I no longer dreamt of taken over the world and had become a shell of my former self. I was doing anything without a clear direction. I decided to return back to my roots"

"And by roots you mean..." Brian said.

"Yes, I started to plot taking over the world" Stewie said, "I woke up really early and invited a machine that I used to stop time along with a machine that made sure everybody understand me. When Time was stopped, I used the data I had from when my previously failed clones and greatly improved on the formula. From Bitch Stewie, I had the clones loyal to me. From Evil Stewie, I made sure they had kept their smarts but without the murderous evil that he was know for. Because time had stopped, I had all the time in the world to make sure the clones were long lasting and did not dissolve after a few hours. And then I created over a dozen clones, dressed them differently and sent them all over the world. They were each tasked with taking over their section of the world, while a clone stayed behind and I worked in the shadows."

Then the screen started to switch between several Stewie's that were in different parts of the world, however what was especially noticeable was the large people tied to a pole and one of the Stewie's had ordered a whole Village worth of people to shoot them down.

"Oh, my god" Brian said, as he saw the bloodshed.

"Don't feel bad for them. Brian. Each and every one of them had committed great crimes against the Village but they were too wealthy to get caught." Stewie said, "Now that they are all dead, their fortune is going to be shared amongst the people. So it's a very good thing for the Village"

Then one girl, was not satisfied with having them shot and actually got out a match and set a particular man's body on fire.

"They were _really_ hated" Stewie said. "As of this moment, I have control of 65% of the world making me the most powerful person the world has ever seen. By this time next year, I would have completely taken over the world"

And Brian was stunned.

But then he realized that there might actually be a good thing for him.

"Wait. So. you mean Qhuhog's new Mayor, Tom Cruise is..." brian said.

"One of my clones" Stewie said. "He follows my orders"

"So does that mean, he can give me a free pass to anything in Qhuhog?" Brian said, "Like free beers for life and other things?"

In his mind, the idea to exploit his relationship with Stewie was booming.

If he was friends with the person who ruled the world, he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

However, Stewie just simply laughed and said. "Do you honestly think I will help you? You piece of crap."

Brian was stunned and said. "What?"

"On that night, I realized that our relationship wasn't fair" Stewie said, "I constantly help you but when I need you the most, you are not there for me. Hell, I know you so well, that you won't bat an eye to exploiting me just to get whatever you went"

"That's not true" Brian said.

"Oh, please" Stewie said, "How is your son Brian? Does he still hate you for using him when all he wanted to spend some time with his father?"

Brian was stunned.

"Oh and what about the countless times, you used me to get into a pretty females pants?" Stewie said, "What about the time when my arm was dislocated and I wanted to tell Lois, but you stopped me and forced it back in because you wouldn't have a shot at having sex with he?"

Brian was silent.

"Or what about the time, you had a bestseller?" Stewie said. "I offered to help you just like any pal would but all you did was complain, be an ass to everybody who wasn't a hot young female and fired me. Do you know that on the night you fired me, I was stabbed on the street? But luckily, I managed to call the Ambulance and spent the whole night at the hospital? I was treated for the wound but the doctor said that I had to stay the night because I was overworking my body trying to help you. But when I tried to call you, you were so caught up in feeling sorry for yourself because you were called out on live television that you didn't even care that I was in the hospital. "

"Stewie..." Brian said.

"Oh and what about the time, you used my time machine to have sex with countless women?" Stewie said, "You ended up breaking it and time began to reverse backwards. The whole world would have gone out of existence because you wanted to be a 'ladies' man'."

"..." Brian said.

"Oh, and let's not forget the time you knowingly gave me **Herpes**." Stewie said, "You betrayed a sacred pack and I wasn't even the first of the family you gave it too. You gave it to Chris years before me and to make matter's worse, you were going around given Herpes to every woman you slept with because you know if they know the truth, they would make a B line at the sight of you. I spent weeks trying to get ride off it. But eventually I managed to isolate it and injected it back into you"

"You did WHAT!?" Brian said.

"Oh, so now you care?" Stewie said "Your Hypocrisy is amazing. So, you're okay with giving everybody around you Herpes but not when somebody gives it back to you?"

Silence.

But then he said in a bored tone. "We are done talking. Brian" before yelling. "BRING HER IN!"

Then the door slammed open and Brian eyes widened when he saw Joe Swanson and another Police Officer walk in carrying a tied up and blind folded Lois Griffin.

"Lois!?" Brian said.

"Brian?" Lois said, recognizing the voice but then she was shoved harshly to the ground.

"You see Lois here was caught trying to help Peter escape from his jail cell" Stewie said, before he turned to Joe and said. "Joe, may I burrow your gun?"

To Brian absolute shock, Joe smiled and said. "Of course, Master." before taking his gun out of his hoister and handing it over to him.

"Thank you" Stewie said, taking it before saying. "You, two may go now"

The Police officers left

"B-Brian. What's happening?" Lois said, confused, she had been around dangerous people long enough to recognize the click of a gun..

"Stewie. What are you doing!?" Brian said, what was Stewie going to do with that gun?

"Stewie is here as well?" Lois said.

However, Stewie kicked her hard in the stomach, making him give a cry in pain.

He was complete emotionless as he checked to see that the Gun in his hand was in fact loaded before saying. "You see Brian. Taking over the world was only one of the two thing's I originally wanted to. The other was to kill the women who gave me life, Lois Grifion."

Brain was stunned before saying. "Nice try Stewie but you're not scaring anybody. Now, let me free and untie Lois. Let's go home."

However, without missing a beat, Stewie shot her, right in the leg.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

"That was just a test shot" Stewie said, as calm as a cucumber. "The shot was to make sure these bullets are in fact real. Just look at that blood flow"

Lois was bleeding from her leg and the women couldn't do anything to stop the blood and could only wallow in pain.

"P-Please. I don't know who you are. But let me go" Lois said, her senses were telling her she was in the presence of a very dangerous person.

She never once thought that it was her own baby shooting her.

"Now for the second shot" Stewie said, the gun clicked as the second bullet was put in place to be fired.

The sound was met with horror.

"Brain." Stewie said, looking Brian right in the eyes. "I want you to pick how she dies. Will it be a bullet to the brain or a bullet to the heart?"

"Y-Your insane!" Brian said, "Whatever beef you have with me, has nothing to do with her! Just let her go"

Lois was sobbing and begging to be let go.

However, Stewie said. "Very well. The head then"

Then he pulled the trigger.

The sound of the bullet being released, echoed through the whole building and Brian world turned upside down as Lois's body went mysteriously still, her eyes dimmed and her the whole that the bullet had made through her skull had taken some of brain with it and was currently on the floor and blood was leaking like crazy.

Lois was dead.

 **She was dead.**

Brian screamed.

"Oh, please" Stewie said, without remorse.

"The only reason you care is because you didn't get to bang her"

And scene!

Next chapter, with the murder of Lois, Brian sees Stewie as a monster but Stewie doesn't care and simply has Lois body dragged out to be cloned. The clone attends Peter trial and Brian is forced to watch as Peter is crucified by the women he thought was his wife. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
